Erin Ulmer
Erin Ulmer was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. She was skeptical and sarcastic. She was a school Goth and the girlfriend of Ian McKinley. She was one of the students aboard Devil's Flight who was removed due to the scuffle between Lewis Romero, Kevin Fischer, and Ian. Erin was the fifth survivor of Devil's Flight to die. Biography Erin lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania. She was intelligent, and sarcastic. She had a relationship with Ian, since they had similar personalities. She celebrated at the amusement park along with Ian for their senior field trip. Both Erin and Ian call each other by pet names during the movie as well. Ian calls her "Pip" and Erin calls him "Zip". Both of them work the same job, at the Build It hardware store. ''Final Destination 3'' She and Ian were attending their senior carnival with their high sch''' ool and decided to ride on the Devil's Flight roller coaster. After a premonition was seen by Wendy Christensen, Wendy panicked and caused a fight between Kevin and Lewis. In the squabble, Lewis accidentally slapped Erin in the face, so Ian joined the fight as well. Erin tried to stop Ian, so she and the other students were taken outside by the park security, while flipping off Lewis. The rollercoaster subsequently crashed just like in Wendy's premonition. Later, she and Ian were signing yearbooks at their school, and they watched Wendy being drenched in the rain. Ian and Erin laughed a little as Ashley and Ashlyn attempted to be polite & invite Wendy with them to the tanning salon. She attended the two's funerals after they were incinerated in tanning beds, along with Ian. Erin tries to quiet down Ian when he disagreed with the minister's speech. When he was forced to leave by Kevin and Lewis, Erin followed him. '''Death As Erin was working with Ian in a hardware store, Build It, Wendy and Kevin visited them during their shifts after Lewis died. They tried to convince both of them that Death was after them, but both Ian and Erin thought they were crazy and mocked them. Due to a chain reaction caused by a falling box and chain, a forklift switched on unbeknown to the group. As they talked in an open area, the forklift silently began to drive down the store, and impaled a large shelf with its forks. A hammer fell off the shelf and hit the controls, causing the forklift to raise the shelf. It slowly began to rise into the air, still unknown to the group, and began to press against a set of ladders. After much force, the ladders snapped. After Wendy alerted Ian, Kevin & Erin to the planks, they began to fall. Ian was meant to be impaled by them, but Wendy pushed him out of the way just before they did. Soon after, all of the other items on the shelf fell down onto the three, except Erin, who was out of the way. No one was hurt. Seconds afterward, a wooden board landed on top of the end of a plank and sent it flying through the bag of sawdust, which sprays in Erin's eyes. She promptly falls back against a nail gun that Ian had left on a set of boxes. It activated, discharging several nails into her head rapidly. After Erin dies, Ian was infuriated by his girlfriend's death, screaming while glaring at Wendy. Signs/Clues *In the opening credits, a woman has been painted onto a banner with nails coming out of her nose and ears. *Wendy sees several fans while entering the store, reminiscing Frankie's death.thumb|300px|right|Erin's DeathTim Carpenter *A soft gust of wind welcomes Wendy when she enters the store. *Erin is seen picking up nails with a magnet while doing her work. *The lights in the store flicker for a brief moment. *Wendy took a picture of Ian and Erin at the theme park, on the night of the derailment. In the photo, Ian recoils from the flash while holding the toy gun, aiming it at Erin's face. *The double meaning of the word "nail" plays a part in Erin's death: **She mocks Wendy's theory by saying that Ian would be embarrassed to death by her nail polish. **Said nail polish can also be seen in the photo, as Erin shows her middle finger t o the camera with her nail visible. *Erin gives the middle finger in the photograph, a repeated gesture in the movie. *Also in the photograph, the letter "S" in the small flags saying "SKILL" is obscured, leaving the world "KILL". *The way Erin held up her hand to her face when the nails penetrated her head is the same as the way she held her hand up in the photo while covering her face from the flash. *The nail gun that killed Erin was the same gun Ian used not long before she died. *In the opening credits, a female mannequin with nails through her skull is shown. *Erin referred to the customers as pinheads. *Ian's nickname to Erin is "Pip", a possible onomatopoeia to the nail gun shooting her skull. Appearances *Final Destination 3 (portrayed by Alexz Johnson) *Final Destination 3 (novel) *The Final Destination (archive footage in opening credits) (portrayed by Alexz Johnson) *Final Destination 5 (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Alexz Johnson) Trivia *The credits montage of The Final Destination, showing deaths from the previous films as x-rays, Erin's death was seen again as archive footage. However, the shots after the nail gun fires cuts to her as a skull with the nails piercing through her head. **Fittingly enough, her death was shown right before Ian's. *Erin Ulmer is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by''' bloody nails 'flying into the screen. *In the Choose Your Fate scene, Erin didn't die due to sand. A pigeon (one that Ian didn't kill in that version) flew up in her face, and as she swatted at it, she slipped on sawdust on the floor. However, she was still shot with nails in the same fashion. *Ashley Tisdale originally auditioned for the role of Erin. *She is by now the only fifth survivor to die in the series to be female. *She is the only survivor to be shown getting slapped on-screen (by Lewis). *Amanda Crew originally auditioned for Erin and Alexz Johnson originally auditioned for Julie, but the actresses ended up switching parts. *In ''The Final Destination, Nick is almost killed, at a construction site behind a movie screen, by a nail gun as at started launching nails at him, pinning his arm to a concrete wall. *Erin's death is similar to the U.S. Movie poster for ''Final Destination 5, though the poster is of a skull with screws going through the eyes and mouth hole. *Erin is similar to Billy Hitchcock and Tim Carpenter. Billy and Erin got killed right after the previous survivor who was meant to die in the order was saved by the protagonist and Tim and Erin died by the fault of pigeons (in the alternate death.) *In the novel, her death was more graphic. Her head and hand were riddled with dozen nails, instead of five. One nail stuck out of her open eye. *In the script of Final Destination 3, she and Ian (Logan, as mentioned in the draft) are described as: They appear more like brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. Intelligent and quietly intense, Logan wears a Bad Religion t-shirt while Erin has a pair of eyebrow rings. Loners, even together, it is not really by choice. Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Ulmer, Erin Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Final Destination (series)